


La Mort

by kodalines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodalines/pseuds/kodalines
Summary: Susan Bones is well acquainted with death.





	La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, everything belongs to JK Rowling. But also, this specific AU is inspired by one that the wonderful Lay created, and credit for it goes to her!

      You’ve always been well acquainted with death.

      First, there was your great-grandfather. He stayed behind so that your family could flee to England, and no one ever heard from him again. He died standing for what he believed in, protecting those he loved. 

      Then, there was your grandmother. She was a skilled witch, though she tended to be a bit too fond of magical creatures she should have stayed away from. She spent every moment of her life caring for others, from her family to her creatures, and her death confirmed what they all already knew.

      After that, there were your uncle, aunt, and cousins. All at once, by Death Eaters who’d never learned how to respect life. Your family had been too strong, too dangerous to them, and they had eliminated them. You never got to meet them, but their deaths always weighed heavily on you. You were born in a period of grief, and were never enough to make up for what your parents had lost. You, Susan, were nothing but a reminder of their grief.

      Finally, there was your auntie. Amelia Bones. A name well known in the wizarding world, but that few had gotten to know as well as you had. You were each other’s everything. A second mother to you. A mother who seemed to care; her death hit you the hardest. Voldemort had killed her himself, and as soon as you heard the news, you realized something. Something important. You couldn’t keep on standing idly by. You had to fight. 

      And yet, as you hover over your friend’s lifeless body, you can’t stop the tears streaming down your face. You barely hear the others’ voices as they come to tear you away, and you can’t let go. You’re well acquainted with death, but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever be okay with letting it win.


End file.
